Transfer
by Akia and Amora
Summary: Michelle Light is an American Transfer student living with Shigure, and they all get along great, that is until her past is relvealed...


_**Transfer**_

_Chapter one: The Transfer Student_

A/n: Heya, this is a new Fruits basket thing i'm doing, my other is kinda at a road block(aka, writer's block!) Well, i hope you enjoy this and please review

Disclaimer: i don't own fruits basket only the transfer student Michelle Light.

The taxi pulled up to the curb, spraying water everywhere. A sixteen year old girl paid the driver,grabbed her bags and walked up to a small house in the woods. Her hair was a light brown-blonde and her eyes were a creamy brown. She knocked on the door and a young man with silvery-purple hair and eyes answered the door.

" Miss Light?" Asked the young man ushering her in.

" Umm, yes i'm Michelle Light, but please just call me Michelle." She said her Japanese fluent.

" I'm Yuki Sohma." Said the teen. a man with shoulder length black har walked out.

" My,My, My, who is this young lady in my hallway, yuki?" Asked the man.

" I am Michelle Light, the transfer student from America, Sohma-sama." She said with a bow.

" I am Shigure Sohma, please Shigure is fine by me." Said the man," Kyo, Tohru our guest is here!" A young girl Michelle's age walked in.

" Hi, i'm Tohru Honda, nice to meet you!" Said the girl cheerfully.

" I'm Michelle Light, Honda-san." She said with a bow.

" Oh, please just call me Tohru!" She stammered.

" Okay, Tohru." A orange haired boy walked into the hallway.

" Why's everyone just standin' around for?" He asked.

" Ah, Kyo. This is Michelle, the exchange student." said Shigure," She's going to be living with us for this school year." He said happily. The others looked at eachother.

" Why does everything that comes out of your mouth sound illegal?" Said Kyo and Yuki angrily.

" Huh?" Said the two girls glancing at eachother. Michelle shrugged and took her bags upstairs and into the room. She put her stuff next to her bed and sat on it. Yelling and crashing came from downstairs. Michelle ran down.

" What's going on?" She yelled over the madness. The two younger boys stopped fighting and stared at her.

" What! Do I have something on my shirt?" She asked them.

" What? Oh no, nothing like that." Yuki said rushed," We were just arguing over something, that's all."

" That's some loud argument." Michelle replied.

" It was about two of our cousins coming over tommorrow night. well, one can be a bit...over happy sometimes."

" It's your fault for invitin' them you damn rat." Kyo said angrily," why would anyone want to meet that annoying pipsqueak, or that little brat."

" It's already decided you stupid cat."

" DONT CALL ME STUPID!" Michelle ran upstairs into Tohru's room and hid under the covers of her bed.

" Those two are scary sometimes..."

" What's the fight about?"

" Two cousins of thiers visiting tomorrow. An annoying pipsqueak and a little brat."

" Oh, Momiji and Haru."

" How could you tell?"

" OH, that's what Kyo calls those two."

" Ah..." Michelle fell asleep quickly after that. She heard a bang downstairs and walked down exhausted, she hadn't gotten to bed until midnight or later. She found Tohru and sat where she was told to and almost fell asleep in her pancakes with maple syrup.

" what's the matter with you?" Kyo asked her.

" tired..." She said with a huge yawn. Yuki looked like he understood.

" Ah, you didn't get here until late last night, and then the time when we were fighting not to mention jet lag, i'm not suprised you're tired. Why don't yuo go get some more sleep after breakfast, you'll need it, trust me." She smiled at him and thanked Tohru for trying her best to make a american breakfast and said they tasted great. She walked upstairs and fell promtly asleep again and woke up later in the afternoon, got dressed in a kimono her mother got her for her trip and walked downstairs.

Tohru was the first to see her.

" Oh, you look so pretty Michelle!" She exclaimed. Michelle blushed and denied it.

" But it's true Miss Light." Said Yuki, who had just walked into the room. they heard a knock at the door. Yuki answered it and a small child and a tall white and black haired boy walked in. Michelle walked up to the smaller one. She grew heart eyes.

" OH! WHAT A CUTE LITTLE GIRL! Are you about to start 4th grade soon?" The others just stared at her.

" what?" She asked confused. The boy walked up to her.

" That is Momiji Sohma, he is 15 years old and is starting high school this year." She stared at the boy in disbelief.

" Well then, he's still the cutest thing ever!" They all laughed. Kyo walked in.

" What are you two doing here?"

" We were invited wanna make something of it?" Snarled the boy she asssumed was Haru. He was gentle a minute ago...

" Yea, I do!"

" Bring it on!" The two got ready to fight.

" Please don't break my house." Yelled Shigure.

" Please don't fight!" Michelle yelled at them.

" Oh, here let me give you a hug Michelle!" Momiji ran to hug her but Kyo hit him in the head.

" WAH! Kyo, hit me!" HE cried.

" kyo! Don't be so mean to him!" She said to Kyo.

" He knows better than to go around hugging people!" He yelled, then he stalked off.

" Damn, hearing him gives me a headache." Said Haru angrily.

" Black Haru..." The others said. She looked confused.

" Black Haru?" she asked.

" It's what we call him when he gets violent and rude like he is now." Said Yuki.

" Oh, am i making you mad Yuki?" Asked Haru.

" Yes." He replied cooly.

" Aw, but you don't mind do you Michelle?" He asked stroking her cheek. Yuki punched him in the head, knocking him to the floor.

" What happned? why does my head hurt?" complained Haru. The others just stared at him." What's wrong?"

" You went black." Said Yuki simply.

" Oh, did i hurt you?" asked Haru concerned.

" Oh no, I'm fine." Michelle said to Haru.

" That's a relief my black side can get pretty...violent sometimes, and i hurt people on accident, i just wanted to make sure."

" I'm perfectly fine!" She taps her chest." Absoultly nothing wrong! I had a friend back home that had mood swings, not quite as bad as yours but i'm used to it." She stated simply. They all smiled.

" well, dinner should be ready soon." Said Tohru running to the kitchen.

" Oh hey, Michelle. You wanna hear my song?"asked Momiji excitedly.

" Sure!"

" _Who's in the forest strolling? The birds and the bees sing Momiji. the frogs in the pond are calling, Momiji yes it's true. The trees raise their leaves Who needs the sun when we've got you? Who's in the forest strolling? The birds and the bees sing Momiji.The frogs in thepond are calling,Momiji, yes, it's true!"_

" What a pretty song!" She said happily. Kyo who had been in the room the whole time, said," How can you stand that crap he calls a song?"

" it's not that bad Kyo!" she said at him angrily.

" Yea so lay off!" Said haru.

" Ack! Don't go black again!" Michelle siad quickly.

" Heh, don't worry, he's not worth going black over." Said Haru. she saw Kyo getting very angry.

" Kyo! Don't be so hot-headed, he's just teasing you and trying to provoke you. And it is obviously working." Tohru walked into the living room.

" Dinner's ready!" She said with a smile. They all went into the dining room and ate their food. " Oh, and Kisa is coming over soon too."

" Who's Kisa?" Asked Michelle.

" A little girl who follows Tohru everywhere." Said Kyo.

" She sounds adorable." A knock came at the door and Tohru and Michelle answered it. A young gold haired girl and a tall brown haired man in a suit were in the doorway.

" I'm just dropping off Kisa, i'll pick her up tommorrow." Said the man.

" Oh Hatori, this is Michelle." said Tohru.

" Nice to meet you." He said.

" You too." she said happily. He gave her a small smile and walked out. She kneeled down on the floor. " Hi, who are you?"

" My name is Kisa Sohma." She said shyly.

" I'm Michelle Light." She said to the little girl who went over and gave her, then Tohru hugs. " SHE IS ADORABLE!" Everyone else walked in to see the what the commotion was about.

" I see you have met Kisa, mayI ask who dropped her off?" asked Shigure.

" A guy named Hatori." Shigure ran out the door and after the car.

" How horrible Hari! Not even saying hello." He said in fake tears.

Michelle looked over at Yuki." What's with him?"

" Oh, he's just overly eccentric, that's all. He's not worth worrying over." said Yuki simply.

" Oh, Okay." She said," Hey Haru?"

" Yeah?"

" Is that your natural hair color?" she asked innocently.

" Sure is."

" Wow, that's unbelievable! But so cool!" She said happily. Haru grinned.

" Like the hair, huh? That's cool, i thnk you are the only one outside my family, who's actually believed it was my hair color, and thought it was "cool"."

" Well, there's a first time for everything right?" She asked.

" Sure is, I suppose."

A/n: So, how do you like it? please review, and also i'd like to know whither i should make this: YukixMichelle or HaruxMichelle, i want to try something different from my other one


End file.
